Season of the Witch
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: "It was dark and warm. Why was it so warm?She didn't know but the moon managed to pull her out. He chased the darkness away and laid her onto the grass with only a few simple words. You are reborn as Alicia Summers. You are the Spirit of Summer and control heat. Use your powers well. The moon told her" Join Alicia Summers through Romance and Mystery!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

It was dark and warm. _Why was it so warm? _

She didn't know but the moon managed to pull her out. He chased the darkness away and laid her onto the grass with only a few simple words.

_You are reborn as Alicia Summers. You are the Spirit of Summer and control heat. Use your powers well. _The moon told me and disappeared behind the clouds.

Alicia blinked a few times. _But that's all I know. _She thought and swallowed hard.

She pushed herself to a sitting position and felt something poke her hand. She turned her head and saw a scepter with a red stone on the top.

Alicia picked it up and as soon as she made contact there was a bright flash of light. She stepped out of the light. She wore a beautiful plain white dress that came by her knees. Her skin was tanned and she was barefoot.

She had long golden locks that came by her hips and light blue eyes.

She smiled at herself and then at the scepter.

She knew in the back of her head that she needed to find out whom she was before and that her scepter was going to be her right hand.

She watched in amazement as her scepter shifted into a bracelet. It wrapped around her wrist and glowed somewhat along with her hair.

She looked around and saw that she was standing on the edge of a wood. Snow was falling from the tees to reveal their luscious green leaves.

Alicia smiled and then heard laughter. Her eyes sparkled; _Maybe they can help me. _She thought and started to run but the windswept her up. She yelped and closed her eyes tight. When she felt nothing she slowly opened them to see the wind carrying her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed and laughed. She flew farther and saw a town. She went for a landed that didn't end so gracefully. She laughed standing up. She looked around at the children that ran around a fire; the adults talking and laughing.

Alicia walked around in the small town. There were 4 or 5 houses on each side of the road and they were all identical. They had porches and pillars with 4 to 5 steps leading to the front door.

She saw the fire they were dancing around start to die and they were getting cold. "Oh no...wait maybe I can help" She thought out loud but no-one seemed to notice her.

She walked to the fire and put a hand on the warm wood. It didn't burn her which was somewhat surprising. She concentrated. Not long after the fire rose again and she took her hand away.

As soon as Alicia turned around a child ran through her and she gasped. She felt sick and empty as she clutched her stomach.

"W-what's going on?" She asked. She felt confused and fear seemed to seep it's way to her. Her eye caught the moon, but he didn't answer back.

She decided to run away, far from the town and the moon...

**REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 1 - Centuries later**

The time has passed slowly but Alicia managed to go on and bring summer. It was fun! She learned how to fly and control heat after much practice.

Bringing summer to the small island like Hawaii was the best! It never really got cold there…cold. _My big weakness._

She remembered in the beginning she came to a town named Burgess that she was supposed to bring summer to but it was covered in snow and the temperature was far too cold for her.

She almost died and quickly escaped to warmed lands where she stayed.

In the meanwhile learning of the Guardians was a bonus and other spirits. But Alicia envied the Guardians. They could be seen by their fellow believers, but the other spirits…were just a myth.

That's all that I hated about being a spirit but it was fun running around in the ocean; doing pranks without anyone knowing who it was.

Alicia built a small tree house where she only rests when she's tired, near a volcano. She learned it's easy to restore her powers there a time ago.

_Flashback_

_Alicia was lying on a tree when she felt something hit her on her hand and picked it up to see a small lava stone. She played with it, tossing, turning and throwing it in the air._

_Soon she fell asleep holding it in her hand. The next morning it was gone. She was upset._

_No matter where she searched for it, she couldn't seem to find it. But as soon as her eye fell upon her bracelet it was attached to it. _

_My piece of lava._

_End of flashback_

She giggled at the memory. Today was sunny so she decided to make a stop at the beautiful beach of Honolulu. The sun shown high in the blue sky and the waves were cutting through surfers and their boards like never before.

Alicia watched the kids laughed and men stare at the Hoola-hoopers.

"Oh Perverts "She said and rolled her eyes. She skipped along and saw a restaurant like she did every year. It was a small restaurant were only one man worked and he made nachos. Any king you can think of he makes but it doesn't always end well.

"Try my new recipe!" He shouted and Alicia groaned. "Oh boy" She said and her eye caught a huge wave which were being surfed. "Whoa!" Alicia along with a group of kids yelled in amazement.

She looked at the kids. "Well if you think that's a big wave then what do you think of this?" she asked and ran into the water.

A while ago Alicia learned to communicate and fly fully with the wind She then started to see she could communicate with the water and plants. _It was amazing!_

Alicia touched the water and ripples appeared. Not long after the wave's size increased and it splash hard making everyone wet.

She laughed at all the expressions. "I wanna go into the water!" A boy yelled but his mom stopped him. "Wait Honey! If you don't put on sun block Alice will burn a hand" the mother said. Alicia looked shocked at her.

"Who's Alice?" The boy asked and his mother put on sun block. "No-one Honey, it's just an expression." The woman said.

"Who's Alice?" Alicia huffed. "The best wave maker off all times" She said and outstretched her hand making another huge wave and everyone gasped.

"Amazing I know" She said and a bunch of surfers an rout to catch it. She smiled and when she started to turn a kid ran though her. She gasped and fell in the water feeling that sick and empty feeling once more.

She coughed and stood up shakily. She clenched her eyes shut and ran out everyone's why. She clutched her heart. _No matter what, I could never be seen. I didn't even know why I was here!_

She felt herself tear up and swallowed the tears away. "Life like there's no tomorrow Alicia! Don't fret...they'll see you someday" She told herself and let the wind carry her to her shelter.

She looked at the sun and felt the life and warmth from it, it was comforting and not like the moon that just gave her this life and never told her why!

She sighed and quickly landed near the volcano. She needed a recharge, but when she got there someone was pacing and it was someone familiar...

"Spring?" She asked and landed next to her. "Summers!" Spring hugged her tightly.

Spring is my seasonal sister. She also has golden locks but with green eyes and wears a colorful dress with flower patterns on it. They were reborn about the same time and have gone through everything together.

"What brings you here?" Alicia asked making her scepter appear. "It's bad" she said and by the seriousness in her voice Alicia knew it was serious.

"What's going on Spring?" Alicia asked. "It's Autumn, he's missing! I saw him about a week ago and then he just disappeared! I think he's been kidnapped! Or maybe worse! I-"

"Whoa there Spring! Calm down! Let's not jump to conclusions. Have you checked his home?" Alicia asked trying to calm her down.

She nodded. "Yes, he wasn't there! Oh Summers what are we going to do?" She asked scared.

Alicia rubbed my chin, "I don't know. But Manny wouldn't let anything happen to a spirit without anyone knowing" she said and looked up at the moon in confusion.

"He would tell us if Autumn is in danger and if not us definitely the Guardians" She said but Spring was still uneasy. "Hey! It's going to be okay! Look, why don't you stay here for a while until things are sorted out here?" Alicia asked and her face lit up.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and hugged her tight. "Pleasure" She gasped out and Spring smiled at her.

Alicia took her to her room and she fell asleep in an instant. Alicia decided to stay up and watch out for anything suspicious.

_If Autumn was kidnapped, I would make sure Spring would also be safe..._

**REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2 **

When Alicia woke up the sun's rays pierced through her eyes and she winced at the bright light.  
She had fallen asleep half way through her watch on a branch outside of her house.

She heard a yawn and then shifting from inside. She walked inside and saw Spring curled up and smiled softly at her. She kissed her forehead and went out.

Alicia was always the big sister for her and Spring her little sister. She couldn't think of something happening to her...and Autumn was like a nephew to her! Whoever is responsible for his disappearing would never be the same when she's done with them.

She knew Autumn well. He never left home without telling one of us why and if he did it was because of Autumn he had to bring.

_I hope he's alright_. She thought and let the wind carry her to a southern region where she had to bring Summer.

It was cold but with the sun she didn't weaken. She snapped her fingers and all the snow and ice started to melt.

She pulled out her scepter and smiled. She hit it on the ground. Everything melted away and left puddles. "Well we have to do something about that" She said with a smirk.

Alicia shot her scepter in the sky and all the water floated up. Just like a dance she spun around and watered the plants and ground.

"Grow!" She shouted and saw small plants of life come out. All the town's people ran out and enjoyed the sunlight and warmth. "You're welcome!" She said and bowed.

"Wind! Take me home!" She yelled and let it take her back to Spring who would probably be up and panicking with her gone.

Just like Alicia thought, Spring looked like she was freaking out. When she caught sight of Alicia her face literally spelled relief.

"Alicia! Don't you dare leave me alone like that again! I thought you were...that you were..." Alicia saw her tear up and quickly hugged her.

"Calm down! Nothing will happen! I was just quickly to bring summer to another town" she said and Spring nodded.

They broke the hug and she smirked at Spring. "So you want to catch a wave Flower girl?" Alicia teased and Spring laughed at her returning the smirk. I always knew how to cheer her up.

"You're going down Sun bath" she said and Alicia chuckled. "Oh you don't want to do that" Alicia said and before she knew it they were racing towards the ocean.

They laughed and came to the beach where there was a surfing competition. They shared a glance. "Shall we show them how it's done?" Alicia asked Spring and she nodded. They ran out into the water and paddled. When they were deep enough they stopped and Alicia put a hand on the water concentrating.

When she pulled back, a huge wave was stating and they both went for it. As soon as they got to it they surfed across and next to each other laughing and smiling.

They gave them a show and didn't care if they saw them or not.

* * *

_It was the best day ever!_ _But all good things had to come to an end._

They were walking back to my small tree house and were exhausted to say the least! But managed to get there without passing out, more Spring than her.

Like the night before Alicia tucked Spring in and made sure she was comfortable.

"Alicia?" She heard Spring whisper and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Thanks for today" Spring said and she smiled. "Sure, rest now. Tomorrow's a big day. We need to find out what's going on" Alicia said and brushed a strand of hair out of Spring's face.

"W-what if we don't find anything?" She asked scared and Alicia looked off into the distance. "Then we find help even if it means the guardians" She said and saw Spring's eyes droop before she finished.

"Sleep well" She said and stepped outside. She looked up at the moon. "I wish you wouldn't just glow there and speak to me for once. Ever since I've woken up you haven't said a word to me and it's driving me crazy! I hope that you can speak to me for once and tell me what to do" She said and there was only silence.

Alicia rolled my eyes. "Whatever" she grumbled and lay against a tree branch keeping an eye out.

* * *

Alicia's eyes snapped open when she head ruffling in a bush nearby. She looked around, her brows furrowed.

"Who's there?" she asked loud but didn't get an answer. She growled and jumped off landing gracefully on the grass. Her scepter was out and ready for use.

She saw a figure move extremely fast past her and snapped in the direction. "Come out! Or do you want me to make sure you can't?" she threatened.

Her heart was literally beating in her throat. She feared that whoever it was, was either here for her or Spring. They wouldn't get Spring.

"Ya' know. Ya' talk big for such a small Shiela" Alicia head a male accented voice say. _Wait...is that Australian? _ She laughed and lowered her scepter.

"Real funny Bunny" She said and saw him coming out of the shadows. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face.

_Yes, I have met Bunny a long time ago. It was the day before Easter and he was getting his 'googies' ready and didn't close a tunnel. I stumbled upon it or in it and we crashed into each other. We had an argument and ended up laughing soon after.  
_  
_We were friends since then. He showed me perfect hiding spots and I made sure the sun would always be bright in the sky for the kids. Good times_. She thought and was brought back by a chuckle.

"Day dreamin' again aint' ya' mate?" He said and Alicia blushed. "Whatever, so what brings you here? I haven't seen you in a long time" She said as her scepter turned into a bracelet once more.

"Summer of 69' I believe" he said. She bit her lip to hold in a laugh. _That was the best year by far...  
_  
"What a good year" She mumbled and heard another chuckle. "Yes, but this is about something else" he said. She raised an eyebrow.

Before she could ask she was shoved in a bag. "Bunny!" she yelled angrily and tried to get out but couldn't. That was a problem.

_Because when I felt stressed or threatened my temperature rises automatically and it could lead to bad things happening_. She felt herself be thrown and her temperature spiked. She made the bag disappear in nothing but dust and landed on a hard floor.

_I'm going to kill Bunny._ She thought and took a deep breath, but it hitched when she saw who was in front of her..._The Guardians._

**REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 3 **

Bunny got there as soon as the bag went through the portal. He saw it melt away. He gulped, she only melted things that made her angry or upset and she did not look happy.

"Alright, 1st I want to know if this is a prank." Everyone stared at her. "Second of all I want to know who was the brain to having me stuffed in a bag" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"It no prank, it was my idea" North said and Bunny groaned. _North was sometimes clueless to what was actually going on.  
_  
"Is that so?" She asked and her eye twitched. She took a deep breath. She was planning to kill him.

"Please don't do it again...Or I will make sure you can't use your swords for a century" she threatened and Bunny held in a chuckle.

"Any reason you went through all that trouble to bring me here?" She asked and before any of them could answer the door burst open.

A cold draft came in and she winced slightly. It felt like needles piercing her skin and she bit her lip. She made her scepter appear by her side and her warmth increased.

Something clicked to Bunny. "North she-""Sorry I'm late! Had a snow day going on-who's this?" Jack asked. Bunny restrained a growl at his rudeness.

"I'm Alicia Summers, the spirit of Summer" She said nonchalantly but she was nervous around Frost. They were Polar opposites in the same room, which could not end well.

"Huh? Spirit of Summer…that sounds neat" he said and Alicia nodded. "It is. Anyway before Frost interrupted our conversation I was asking why I was bought here" She said and Jack gave her a glare.

"We need your help" Tooth said and Alice raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting, what for?" She asked.

"A new threat has come and is not only threatening children but adults as well." North said and Alicia furrowed her brows. Bunny saw something was bothering her but what?

"What kind of threat?" Alicia asked. "We not sure but Man in Moon" she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Said that we need your help. He showed us shadow of witch." North said.

_Shadow of a witch...what would a witch want? Only one way to find out and if Autumn is connected._

Alicia looked up. "I'll help" She said and they smiled. "On one condition of course" She said and their faces turned stoic.

"Don't stuff me in a bag" She said and head a muffed laugh from Frost. North laughed whole heartily and came next to her. "Then we must show you around!" North said and patted her on the back. Bunny winced slightly for her.

It felt like he broke her back but she kept a smile. "I'll follow" She said and he smiled. He looked at the others. "Sorry have to go, but I'll be back" Tooth said and looked at her.

"Then I'll come check on your teeth" she squealed and flew out. Sandy made images above his head. "It's okay. We understand" She said following him and he smiled. He flew out and returned to his duties.

"Bunny?" North asked. "I think I'll stay mate, I'm on schedule for Easter" Bunny said. "Good. Christmas is more important anyway" North remarked and Alicia saw Bunny's whiskers twitch. _Oops._

"When do I get a tour?" Alicia asked quickly and broke the tension. "Follow me" North said and stopped next to Jack."Please do not break too much toys while I show he around" he said and Jack smirked. "Sure" he said and Alicia rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"I'll keep Frostbite outa' trouble" Bunny said with a smirk. Jack huffed, "Is that a challenge Kangaroo?" Jack asked and Alicia looked at him wide eyed. _He didn't._

Bunny scowled. _How am I going to break this up? Think. Think._ _Think._ Light bulb.

"I believe the Kangaroo is, Jacqueline" Alicia said and saw Bunny smile. Jack on the other didn't, but after a while he smirked. She gladly returned it.

"Enough. Follow me" North said and Alicia nodded. He led her to an elevator and they went down to the workshop. When they came there North let her step out first. She was amazed at what she saw.

Toys flying everywhere; yetis running around and yelling at elves while making toys. That didn't surprise her though. Bunny had told me the yetis made the toys and it was better off that way.

_I've always wanted to see this place but it was far too cold to come here and the alternative would be so come through one of Bunny's tunnels or through a portal.  
_  
They walked fast and she entered a room. The room had had huge ice cubes along with an ice track and ice toys that flew around.

"Whoa..." Alicia said and North smiled. "Cookie?" He asked holding a plate of cookies in front of her. "No thanks" she said and he nodded.

"Now, what is you center?" North asked and Alicia raised an eyebrow. "My what?" she asked confused.

"Your center. Man in Moon chose you for a reason what is it?" North said. She realized what he was trying to tell her. "Oh...I...I don't know"

_Why was I chosen? Why can't I remember my past life? Is the answer in my past life? Does everyone have a center? What about Spring? Shit!  
_  
"SPRING!" She shouted startling everyone. She ran out and almost ran into Bunny. "Crickey! Where ya goin'?!" He shouted but she ignored him. _I had to get to Spring_. She swallowed hard, and the only way was through the North Pole.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 4 **

She let the wind which was cold take her outside and rush towards her tree house. She could feel the cold affecting her and her powers fall exponentially.

_Come on. You have to get to Spring._ She told herself and the wind took her faster. The sun luckily made her feel somewhat better but her skin was cold.

_Almost there._ She finally saw the volcano and dived. When she got near the opening she soaked in the heat and landed by her house.

"SPRING! SPRING!" She yelled and came inside. Spring was no-where and the only trace of her was a flower on the bed with a note.

_Dear Summers._

You were late to save your friend!  
You better watch out, it's time for the season of the witch!  
  
Her eyes widened and she burned the letter in her hand. "NO!" Alicia yelled and didn't even notice the wood crack and burn away to ash.

_I'm gonna break every bone in her body and wait till she heals before I burn her to hell._ She had never felt so angry in her life.

She growled in frustration. It wouldn't be long till the Guardians showed up. she know it, _But hopefully they won't be stupid enough to bring Frost here_. She thought and sighed.

Her house was half burned away and Spring was kidnapped along with Autumn by a Witch. _It seems that she wants seasonal spirits...but why? What could a seasonal Spirit give her?  
_  
Her thoughts ended when she heard bells ring and saw the Guardians fly here in a sleigh. If she wasn't so upset right now she would love a sleigh ride.

Her eyes caught Jack as they landed. The effects of the heat were taking its toll on him. His skin was pale than usual and he was sweating. _Stupid!_ She quickly flew into her house and grabbed a bottle.

"Alice! Where are ya?" Bunny yelled and Alicia landed in front of them. Before they could say anything she threw the bottle to the ground in front of Jack. Blue smoke engulfed him and everyone except her coughed.

When the smoke cleared Alicia saw the potion taking its effects. Jack's skin was his normal color and his eyes were bright blue again. _Good.  
_  
"Are you crazy?! Do you want to kill me?!" Jack yelled and Alicia growled at him surprising everyone. "I'm actually trying to say your Frost ass!" She snapped back at him.

"What do you mean?" North asked and she raised an eyebrow. It was only him, Bunny and Jack that were here. She presumed Tooth and Sandy was busy.

"I'm surprised you do not know, but then again you've only known one for a year." She said and they looked at her confused.

"You all know about Seasonal Spirits like Jack and I, but there are Autumn and Spring. Each of us has a weakness. Jack's for instance is heat; he is made for winter and cold. He doesn't belong in warm streaks like this."

"I on the other hand have the weakness for cold. I don't belong in cold winter areas and the same goes for the other spirits."

"When the spirits invade another's season the balance tip and it can mean that they would be severally injured or worse" Alicia explained.

"So when you threw that bottle it-""Made sure the heat won't affect him. Unfortunately it only lasts a few hours" she finished.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know" Jack said ashamed. "It's okay." she said and he gave her a small smile. "Okay now that's handled. Why did you rush off all sudden?" North asked.

Her mood was once again sour. "The Witch you talked about had kidnapped Autumn and Spring" I said and they gasped.

"But-but why? What is she after?" Bunny asked. "She's after us" Alicia said and gestured to her and Jack. "She wants the seasonal spirits but why I do not know" she said confused and angry.

"Then we must think of plan to keep you both safe and save the others. To the slay!" He said. "Wait!" she exclaimed all of the sudden and everyone turned to look at her.

"Listen, she strikes us where they live. If we go to the North Pole she'll probably strike us there. We have to think about this. Either we keep moving together or we find a place where she won't look" Alicia said and they blinked a few times taking in what she had said.

"The Sheila's right mate, and it should be places where they both can be" Bunny said and smirked at her. She caught his drift and smirked back. "Buckle up" Alicia said and Bunny tapped his foot on the ground.

Before they knew it they were sliding off in one of Bunny's tunnels. _It was fun, like surfing on my feet_. But it wasn't fun when she lost her balance and flew out. She closed her eyes and waited for impact but it was softer than she had expected.

She opened one eye and saw Bunny's face with a smirk. "G'dday mate" he said and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

North cleared his throat and they quickly parted. Jack laughed at our embarrassment. _I did so want to melt him.  
_  
"W-well um, welcome to the Warren" Bunny said and Alicia smiled. "This place haven't changed a bit" she said and Jack's eyes almost bulged.

"You were here before?" He asked and she nodded. He then smirked, "Oh..." He said and trailed off. Alicia's eyes widened and 'n stood there flustered knowing what he was thinking.

"N-NO!" she shouted at him in utter embarrassment. He chuckled while the others stood there dumb struck.

She growled, "Whatever" she mumbled and sat down on a rock near the coloring lake. The thought still nagged on her, _Why would she want us? It was like a puzzle that had a missing piece._

"You okay?" Jack asked and she came out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just worried about Spring and Autumn" I said my head falling in my hands.

"It's okay" Jack said and went to touch her shoulder. "Jack" Alicia warned and he stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's best if we don't touch each other" she said and he nodded knowingly.

"There she is!" They heard a squeal and the next thing she knew Tooth had her in a hug and then checking her teeth.

She and her fairies gasped. "Look how beautiful they shine! It's almost prettier than Jack's" Tooth said and took her hand out of Alicia's mouth.

"Hey!" Jack shouted offended by what Tooth said. Alicia smirked, "Aww don't worry Jack. That doesn't mean she doesn't like you anymore" she joked.

They both turned a deep shade of crimson and she stood there shocked. What had only turned out to be a joke was really so. Tooth liked Jack and vice versa. _Oh this was too good to be true._

She smirked. "Don't you worry. You're secret's safe with me" Alicia said and their blush deepened. Jack quickly took off leaving her and Tooth.

Alicia looked at her, "I didn't mean to stir things. It was only meant to be a joke" she said and Tooth nodded. "I know"

"So you and Jack really to like each other huh?" she nudged. "Y-yeah... W-well I-I don't know about Jack" Tooth stuttered and Alicia patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course! It's as bright as daylight!" she said but she was looking down. "Don't tell me you haven't picked it up?" She still looked down.

"Wow, love is really blind sometimes" Alicia mumbled.

"I really do like Jack. But we're Guardians! It's inappropriate to be together!" Tooth said and Alicia huffed.

"Yeah, whatever. You 2 both like each other and that's all that matters" she said but something was still bothering Tooth.

"That's not the reason is it Tooth?" she asked and Tooth shook her head. "Then what is it?" she asked and sat down next to Tooth.

"Jack's been alone for 300 years and then became a Guardian. I never-I mean I-" she stuttered.

"You can't blame yourself! It is what fate wanted it to be!" Alicia told her. Her own anger rising at Tooth about blaming herself.

"I-I know. B-but-""Don't you but me" Alicia said and she laughed lightly. Alicia smiled and she smiled back. That's when everything turned black.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 5 **

After bringing them to the warren Bunny made sure to check on all the producing. He sighed in relief knowing they were on schedule.

Tooth then suddenly flew in, "Tooth!" She turned to me. "Oh, hi Bunny!" She said and flew off towards Alicia.

_That Sheila always brought bloody butterflies in my stomach. Only the Man in the Moon knows why. _Ever since they met there has always been a connection that he didn't have with anyone else.

Bunny watched as she smirked at Tooth and Jack who left them alone. She smiled at Tooth and that odd sensation returned.

Bunny quickly turned away and met a pair of grey/blue eyes. "You know it's rude to stare Kangaroo" Jack said and he growled at the nickname.

"Rack off ya bloody show pony" Bunny said and hopped along ignoring Jack.

"I would...but you know how I am" Jack said and Bunny rolled his eyes. _Ain't that right_. "So you like Summers" Jack said and Bunny almost choked.

"What are ya talkin' bout'?""It's so obvious" Jack said and Bunny felt heat pour into his cheeks.

"None of ya business Frostbite" Bunny warned and Jack lifted his hands up in surrender.

Bunny's eyes caught Tooth and Alicia smiling at each other and wished for the moment Jack wasn't there. But it all ended when Alicia passed out. With speed he didn't know he had, he caught her before she landed on the ground.

"ALICIA!" Tooth yelled historically and in no time everyone was by her side. Even Sandy who arrived shortly after Tooth. "What happened?" He asked.

"Dunno mate, I saw the sheila talkin to Tooth and then suddenly pass out." Bunny said.

"Do you think-""Dunno. Hopefully not, we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Bunny picked her up and her head fell on his chest.

Heat immediately poured off him and his bloody stomach had butterflies again. Bunny quickly ignored the strange looks from everyone and took her to a comfortable bed.

* * *

It was dark everywhere she looked and the atmosphere was chilling.

"Where are you..." She heard a whisper and snapped around but saw nothing but darkness. "Where are you..." There it was again. "Show yourself!" She yelled and heard a piercing laugh that made her ears hurt.

"I could say the same about you...Diana" She heard. Her head suddenly started to pulse with pain and she fell to my knees clutching it.

Alicia yelled in agony. "Tell me where you are and I'll help you...Diana" she said and Alicia's head pulsed worse every time she seemed to say the name.

Tears stung her eyes. She looked up to meet a pair of bright silver eyes. Forgetting about the pain she slowly stood up. "No." Alicia said firmly and heard another laugh.

"Oh Diana" she snapped and another pain shot through Alicia's head. It was as if something was trying to come out but was blocked. "Stop it!"

She then pulled out her scepter and held it by her side. "Now Witch" Alicia spat out. "Where are they?!" she yelled at her.

"Oh I'm never going to tell you! And you'll never get them in time! All you'll be left to hear is their screams of fear and you'll have the guilt of never being able to safe them! It's all your fault!" She yelled and laughed. "You took them! I refuse to fall for your tricks!" Alicia yelled back.

"I never would've taken them if it wasn't for you...soon enough you and little Frost will be mine! Until then happy searching for your sister Diana!" She yelled and the pain was back.

It was so bad that everything went black again.

* * *

Alicia shot up in cold sweat and breathed hard. Her head throbbed painfully and she groaned.

_"...soon enough you and little Frost will be mine! Until then happy searching for your sister Diana!"_ Her words echoed through Alicia head.

"My head" She grumbled and looked around. She was in a cozy room. It had a wooden floor and wall. Beside the bed she was laying in was a small cupboard with a light.

Her first thought was, _How did I get here?_. The second was, _What happened?_ And the third was, _The witch didn't know where we were_. She was relieved.

She stepped out of the bed and her throbbing head slowly seized. On time too because Bunny hoped in. "Ya awake!" He said and crushed her in a hug; She was too flustered to return the hug.

"How ya feelin mate?" He asked breaking the hug. Heat rose in her cheeks. "Um, f-fine thanks. What happened?" she asked ignoring the blush.

Bunny frowned, "Ya past out talking to Tooth. Care to explain that sheila?" He asked, brows furrowed. She could see his worried expression.

_Although I didn't know myself! I remember talking to Tooth and then...wait did that have anything to do with the Witch? But how could she do that if she didn't know where I am?  
_  
_It doesn't make sense..._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a thumping noise on the wooden floor and saw Bunny tap his foot impatiently on the floor. "Well, I don't know. I remember blacking out and being confronted by that Witch." she said and his eyes grew wide.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the Guardians and Tooth hugging her to death. "You're okay! You are okay right?" She asked her purple orbs full of concern.

"I'm fine" Alicia reassured her and she calmed down.

"Now I know you're probably all wondering why I blacked out and I'm not sure myself but while I was out I was confronted by that Witch" Alicia said and thought everyone was going to have a heart attack.

"Calm down, she doesn't know where we are. But she confirmed that Jack and I are her next targets and that she still has Autumn and Spring" Alicia said and frowned.

_"... All you'll be left to hear is their screams of fear..."  
_  
_Fear...wait!_

"That's it!" Alicia exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "I know how to find them!" She shouted and smiles spread on all our faces.

"How?" Jack asked and she immediately frowned. "You um...are not going to like it" She said nervously knowing the odds. But it was the only way.

"Tell us" North said and she took a deep breath.

"The only one that can help me is...Pitch" Alicia said and their faces turned to horror and anger.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 6 **

The moment she said Pitch she saw anger built inside Bunny. "Are ya out of ya bloody mind?!" he yelled at her. She growled, "Yes, I am!" she snapped back.

"You all know I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't necessary! Especially You Bunny" She said and could see guilt in his eyes. He looked down.

"She said that all I would be left to hear where their screams of fear. Who knows better fear than Pitch himself?! I know it's a long shot but it's worth it" She said glancing at Bunny. She felt bad but he knew she wouldn't suggest it, not when his help was needed.

There was a silence until Jack spoke up. "I'll go with you" he said and Alicia heard a small growl from Bunny. _What's gotton into him? Is he…jealous? _She thought shocked. Alicia quickly shook it off and looked at Jack

"Thanks Jack, but we need to go now. You guys keep an eye out for any sign of them while we go to Pitch." She said and everyone nodded.

"Just be careful okay?" Bunny said and she smiled at him. "I'll be fine, besides I have Frostbite with me" She teased and he chuckled.

"Come on" Alicia said and they used a snow globe to go to their destination.

They walked through the portal and came by a forest. It was dark and the cold gently stung her skin. They walked in comfortable silence until Alicia stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked but she ignored him and closed her eyes. She knew Pitch's lair was covered up when he was defeated and the only way in was to find out where it was.

The wind whispered to her and she took a step forward. She felt the hollow ground and with a big yell she jumped on it and it fell open.

Luckily she regained my balance before she fell in. "How did you-""I have been here before" she said and he looked at her shocked.

"I don't work with the guy! I stumbled on this place before" Alicia said. "So you've met Pitch?" Jack asked and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have. Man what an ego he has" she said and Jack smirked.

She jumped in and Jack quickly followed. They landed on a cold hard surface and looked around. It was dark and they couldn't make out anything but Alicia knew Pitch was here.

"Alright, you can come out now Pitch" Alicia said but there was no sound. _One thing that I hated when_ p_eople didn't answer me back when I talked to them and it made me hot with anger._

"Fine! Don't answer me! See how I care when I leave you alone to rot in your nightmares!" Alicia shouted making Jack look at her with curiosity.

There was a whining voice this time and that of a horse. "Great, we have company" She said. She felt more anxious than before_. If we fought and one of us hit each other with an attack we can get severally injured!_

_Oh why did Pitch have to be this way?_

"Jack, whatever you do don't hit me with one of your attacks and I'll do the same" Alicia said and he nodded slowly.

Fearlings surrounded them and with another glare they attacked. Alicia's scepter was out and hit through all of the Fearlings.

Jack was using his cane blasting them with frost or hitting though them. Alicia saw a huge wave approach and her head shot up to Jack. "Jack! Up!" She yelled and luckily he understood.

He flew up and Alicia glared at the Fearlings. She summoned all the power she could muster and hit her staff on the ground sending a huge heat wave. All the Fearlings turned to dust.

Alicia breathed somewhat heavy but took one deep breath. Her scepter turned into a bracelet and Jack landed next to her.

His face said it all that words could not. "Don't look so surprised" She said. She realized his eyes was on something else and grew wide. "Jack what-" He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

She yelped at the burn he inflicted on her arm. She looked up to see a Fearling being frozen by Jack. She bit her lip and looked at her hand which had a blue burn on it. _Shit._ She thought and tried to cover it up.

"Thanks Jack" She said and he nodded.

There was a chuckle out of the shadows and Alicia jumped at the sudden noise. She took a deep breath before she screeched into the shadows.

"PITCH! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN RIP THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" She shouted at him, getting rid of her anger. "Well, if it's not Alicia Summers. How is the warm season this year?" He asked mockingly and she growled.

"Fine. But I didn't came here to chat and I presume you know that already" she said. Jack stared at her in disbelief. _How could she just talk to Pitch like that? _He thought. _This girl has guts._

"Yes, but unfortunately you brought an enemy. It makes things more...complicated" he said and she caught his glowing eyes. Alicia narrowed her eyes at him and then turned around. She walked passed Jack, "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"No-where and I'm really sorry about this" She said. "About wha-" Alicia knocked him out and grabbed his hoodie. She lay him down and sighed feeling guilty.

"Much better" Pitch said and walked out of the shadows. She glared at him. "Don't even think about giving him nightmares!" She said and Pitch rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Good. Now what I'm asking is a lot, but I need your help to find Spring and Autumn" Alicia said. "What makes you think I know where they are?" Pitch asked with a sly smirk. He was enjoying this.

"I don't have time for your games Pitch. This is serious. I'm asking you because only you can help me find them...you owe me that much" She said and saw something cross his eyes.

"Follow me" he said. They came by a small globe with lights flickering brightly and there were cages hanging down from the ceiling.

"I can find them and show you the place where they are but the-""I know" She said. _There was a lot riding on this and a little nightmare won't do me any harm. It was just an illusion and to say it, I actually trusted him because of the past...  
_  
"Sit here and close your eyes. It will take a while before I find them. I can't stop anything else from happening" he said and she nodded.

She sat down and closed her eyes. Soon darkness enveloped her and she fell into slumber

* * *

It was dark all around her and she just waited for Pitch to do his stuff.

The scene immediately changed and she was in a very familiar location. But it was insane. _It was snowing! How could I remember this place when I can't come here?_ A wooden house in the woods caught her eye and she stepped closer.

It was fairly big and was made from oak wood. The house was blotchy from neglect and creaked when you stepped on the stairs and the porch. She was suddenly inside the house and looked around. It definitely was a witch's lair but you couldn't see it from outside.

There was ruffling and my head shot to a cage. It was parted by more bars and two silhouettes were inside. Alicia moved and walked through the bars.

She saw Spring with cuffs on her hands that were tied behind her back. She did not look good and Alicia's anger rose. Pitch appeared next to her and saw the sleeping girl.

"Can you..." Alicia trailed off and Pitch nodded understanding. She felt weightless as she was dragged into her dream. It was like being back outside. She was dreaming of being in a cell, scared, which she technically already was.

"Spring, It's okay" Alicia said and she jerked at her. "Alicia!" She said tears running down from the corner of her eyes. Alicia crouched down beside her and gave her a hug. She let a few tears fall on her shoulder and sniffed.

"I'm going to find you two and bring you home after I make her pay, okay?" Alicia said breaking the hug. She wiped away her tears. Spring nodded. "Is Autumn still fine?" Alicia asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but she put him under something. I don't know what. I'm so scared." She said and sobbed. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm coming to get you. You'll be out of here in no time" Alicia said and she nodded.

She lay on my shoulder for a while until she spoke up again, "Alicia" she looked at Spring.

"Why does she keep calling you Diana? Why does it sound so familiar?" Spring asked and her head throbbed once again at the mention of the name.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out. Now keep safe" Alicia said and she nodded. "I'll see you soon" she said and disappeared.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 7 **

Alicia's eyes snapped open and she had a splitting headache. _Not again._ She thought and slowly stood up. She looked at Pitch and ignored the ache.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Now I can go get them" She said. He nodded but had a frown on his face. "I have a feeling what she was talking about might be your memories" Pitch said and Alicia jerked back in shock. _No one knew I didn't remember my past life and I never told anyone before._

"H-how do you know?" she stuttered and he huffed. "I know everything that comes to mind. I see that you are unable to reach that bond." Pitch said and she sighed rubbing her throbbing head.

"I don't know how to get it out. It only happens when I heard the name Diana..." Alicia trailed of and with another bang in her head everything went white.

* * *

_Memory one._

"Come on Diana!" A little girl said and ran playing in the snow. She had blond hair with a pair of chestnut brown eyes.

"I'm gonna get you!" A teenage girl yelled and chased her through the snow. Alicia's hair was chestnut brown while her eyes were a baby blue color. They both wore old brown clothes that were somewhat torn but kept up warm.

They laughed and Alicia talked her. "Got you! What are you gonna do now eh Phire?" she asked and she giggled.

Alicia grinned with mischief and tickled her making her squirm with laughter.

"Diana! Sapphire!" A woman called and they stopped. They looked at the woman. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Wash up for dinner!" She said sternly and they ran inside the house.

_It was a small orphanage and there were about 10 children._

The orphanage only had children they found lost in the woods and had no home. They took them in and taught them how to survive.

When they were old enough they would go on their own. Alicia was soon to be one of those children but I never got the chance…

* * *

_Memory 2_

_They were once again in the woods. Phire was looking around for any signs of life from the forest but found none._

She sniffed and Alicia put a hand on her shoulder. "Why do all the plants die?" She asked me.

"It's the cycle of life sweetie." Alicia said and she looked at her confused. "But there's no cycle here in the snow!" She said and Alicia smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked and dig the snow away until the ground showed. I placed a hand on it, "Take a closer look" Alicia said. She gasped as a small plant began to grow.

She motioned with with hand for it to grow a few more inches. Sapphire looked in amazement at the plant. "Wow! How did you do that?!" She exclaimed.

Alicia shrugged, "Don't know." I said. She petted the plant like an animal and I only smiled. "Do you think the Easter Bunny would come if we made more plants?" She asked.

_Alicia's heart ached for the little girl and she smiled softly at her. "Sure sweetheart" Alicia said and she smiled._

She suddenly yawned and Alicia rolled her eyes as she fought to stay awake. She picked her up and she curled up to Alicia. She quickly went to put her to bed.

_"Night, little Spring" She said._

* * *

_Memory 3_

_It wasn't long when Alicia and Spring would go out. She would grow a few plants or communicate with them. Alicia developed and learned more about it, but we always kept it a secret._

_She went up to the roof and sat down letting the cold wind whip her hair. She felt someone's presence. She turned around and met with a pair of Golden eyes. "Who are you?" She asked curious, not even caring who it was._

The man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black robe and had black eyes. His skin was grey. "Why do you wear a dress?" She asked and he growled at me. "It's not a dress!" He shouted embarrassed.

"Oh okay. So what's your name?" She asked. "My name is Pitch, you know me as the Boogeyman" he said with a smirk. Alicia could see he was trying to scare me but it did not work.

_"Oh" she said and looked back at the night sky. "Are you afraid?" He asked and she shook her head._

_"There's no reason for me to be so why should I?" she asked and he looked at her in disbelief._

_"You should fear me!" He said, his voice laced with anger. _

_She rolled my eyes. "Just because you're the Boogeyman doesn't mean you are bad! Everyone has good in them even you! That's why I don't fear you. There a reason behind your ways and I won't judge" she said and stood up._

She walked up to his shocked face, "I believe in you, not your fear" she said and walked back to her room.

* * *

_Memory 4_

_Alicia walked out of the house feeling energetic and ready for the day. She heard yelling and went to see Sapphire standing up for one kid while the others were ready for a fight._

"What's going on here?" Alicia asked and all the kids jumped. She was the eldest in the orphanage and everyone knew not to mess with her. So usually, if they messed with Spring they would get in trouble.

"N-nothing" the one boy stuttered and she glared at them. "Good, now scram," She said and they ran off.

Alicia looked down at the two girls. "Are you okay?" she asked and they nodded. "Thanks Dian! I saw her being bullied by them and wanted to help." Sapphire said and Alicia ruffled her hair. 

_"You did good," She said and she smiled at her. She was 10 years old and the girl behind her looked about the same. "What's your name?" Alicia asked the one girl who hid behind Sapphire._

"It's okay, she's my sister," Sapphire said and the girl peaked out behind Sapphire's shoulder. "Ashley" the black haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you, would you want to come play with us?" Alicia asked and she smiled brightly

* * *

_Last Memory..._

They had become good friends with Ashley. It turns out she was a new arrival and very shy, the reason those boys were messing with her, but that is all in the past.

_Alicia was washing up the dishes when she heard a blood-curling yell. Her heart stopped when she recognized it and ran out. Alicia dropped a plate that shattered on the floor, but she didn't worry about that now._

She ran into the woods. "Help!" She heard shouting and growling. Wolves. She thought and ran to a clearing near a cliff. Alicia eyes widened at the sight.

Sapphire and Ashley stood frozen in fear in front of a pack of wolves. They were pushing them to the edge. Her heart beat a million miles per hour and her veins burned. She had to protect them.

Alicia yelled and everyone's attention was on her. The wolves bared their teeth at her but when they wanted to launch vines grabbed their paws. 

_She ran over to the girls. "Go, get out of here" Alicia said and they nodded. Sapphire quickly got away and as soon as Ashley went, a wolf freed itself._

She stood there in fear and the edge was cracking. "NO!" Alicia shouted and before anything could happen she pushed her away.

The edge gave in. The last thing she heard was the shouts of her name and the sight of a pair of Golden eyes before she collided with the ground...

**REVIEW! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 8 **

Alicia's eyes shot open and she breathed hard. _I-I remember! Spring! She-she's my sister! I had a sister a-and I protected her! Protect…that's-_

She heard fighting and her head shot to 2 figures above her. Pitch was staring at her wide eyed while Jack attacked him. "STOP!" Alicia shouted and Jack's head snapped towards her.

"STOP FIGHTING! UNBELIEVABLE! I'M ONLY OUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND YOU 2 ARE AT EACH OTHER THROATS AGAIN!" She shouted. _I hoped I was only out for a little while._ Jack came by her side with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked and Alicia nodded. "Fine" Her eyes found Pitch's. "You were there." She said and Pitch nodded. _He looked as surprised as I was._

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you" She said. Alicia looked back at Jack who was confused. "Pitch has held his end of the deal so let's go. We won't bother you again." She said and they flew outside.

"I know where they are, but we have to hurry" she said and Jack looked at her. "Mind telling me what's going on since you had to go and knock me out" Jack asked with a frown

"Sorry about that. Pitch helped me to find them and that's what we're going to do. But we need to tell the others first" Alicia said with much guilt.

He suddenly gasped and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. "D-did I do that to you?" Jack asked and her eye fell on her blue burn_. I forgot about that!_

"It's okay, but that's what happens when we touch each other" She said and guilt clouded his face. "Hey! Don't worry about it! It'll heal in good time and it doesn't hurt" She said and gave him a reassuring smile.

The wind suddenly pushed them forward and then disappeared making them fall to the ground. "Watch out!" Alicia shouted and bumped Jack into a tree. Her eyes widened and she hit the ground. _It was not a soft landing.  
_  
She ached all over but pushed herself up, slowly. "Alicia!" Jack's panicked voice yelled and ran next to her.

She had scrapes and bruises from the impact. She was sure a broken rib or 2. "Why did you do that?!" He asked and she laughed lightly. She stopped when pain shot through my chest. _Definitely broke something._

"It was a fun landing" Alicia said sarcastically but none of them laughed, someone else did.

Their heads shot around looking into the darkness. That laughter sounded like..."I found you, Diana" a woman said and stepped out of the shadows. She wore a dark crimson dress with black heels. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were a silver color and her hair was black.

Alicia growled and stood up with the help of Jack. "Who are you Witch?!" Alicia shouted at her. Her other senses tried to find a way to escape but her body was badly hurt.

She smirked, "I am Magic, Witch of evil magic." She said. "The opposite of you my dear" Magic said and Alicia bared her teeth. _Yes, I am a witch but only make potions for the good. I learned in my years that I could make potions and did it since then._

"Why are you doing this?!" This time it was Jack who yelled almost stepping fully in front of Alicia.

"Oh Frost. Isn't it obvious? I want what you have. Power! And what better way to get it by using you. Tell me something, what Spirits are the most powerful? Little Fairies? The Easter Bunny? Santa or Sandman?" She asked the smirk never leaving her face.

Alicia's eyes grew wide with realization. "She gets it. Seasonal sprites and incredibly powerful! But they waste it on good acts, so why have them if you don't use them fully? That is what Pitch saw in you, Power! But I won't make the same mistake he made" Magic said.

Alicia growled. "You won't get away with this or have our powers" She snapped and pulled out her scepter. Magic laughed and grinned evilly. Her gaze fell on her scepter and her eyes glowed.

Alicia was shot back by a huge wave, _of what I didn't know_. Alicia flew into trees and hit a rock platform. She gasped and fell with a 'thump' on the floor. _Oh moon that hurts! _

"ALICIA!" Jack yelled. Alicia's vision started to blur. She saw Jack as he fought Magic. Her one hand was behind her back and Alicia saw her grin evilly. "Jack! Watch out!" she wheezed but was too late. Magic had thrown something in Jack's face and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"N-no...Jack" Alicia whispered. Magic walked towards her. Alicia's staff was near her. She pushed all of her energy and flew up aiming for Magic but only managed to cut a piece of her hair.

"My hair!" She exclaimed. "Nice haircut" Alicia said with a smirk. She growled and grabbed Alicia by the throat. Her hands were immediately tight and my oxygen was cut off. "You goodness and attitude makes me sick!" She spat angrily.

Alicia squirmed against her trying to get her grip to loosen. "I think this thing is getting in my way. We'd better change that, don't we?" Magic said and Alicia's eyes widened.

She lifted her hand and Alicia's scepter floated up. She them smirked at her, "N-no! Don't!" Alicia yelled out.

"Remember, home is where the heart is..."She snapped her fingers and Alicia's scepter broke in half. She yelled in agony. It felt like her soul was ripped out of her and darkness engulfed her.

* * *

_Pain_. Alicia's whole body ached with pain. It was unbearable and she wanted to cry. She slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry vision settled and she saw that she was alone. "J-Jack..."

_N-no._ She thought weakly. She saw her scepter beside her. It was torn in half and was a dull color. The once bright red stone was dimming. The only thing that was bright was '_My piece of lava._

_I-I need to get to the others_. She pulled out a snow globe, ignoring the pain. Luckily it was still in one piece.

"The Warren" She whispered into it and through it as far as she could, which wasn't far. The portal opened and she forced herself up.

A tear escaped her from the pain that rippled through her body. She grabbed her broken scepter's pieces. She summoned the wind and it helped her through the portal.

When she got into the warren she fell to her knees exhausted. _My energy was fading and fast_. Alicia managed to push herself to her feet. She looked down at her scepter. It was completely dull and the only thing that powered her was the piece of lava. The scepter was now only a piece of jewelry.

"I heard something here ma-" Bunny's voice rang in her ears and she saw him. His eyes grew wide. He was by her side in no time. "Alice! What-what happened?" He asked his voice full of concern. The others also rushed over towards her.

"We were attacked by her" Alicia said and heard a gasp. "She took Jack and left me there to die" Alicia said in disgust. _Right now I wanted to die. To admit I couldn't save Jack was a huge chunk in my pride._ "I'm so sorry" She said and looked down.

"It's okay mate. Frostbite can take care of himself" Bunny said trying to comfort her. "Bunny is right. We'll make plan to get him, but did you get location of others?" North asked.

She nodded slowly. "I did, but we need to get to them fast" she said and bit on her lip when another wave of pain and nausea hit her.

She heard gasps and looked up confused. "What?" She asked. "Ya hair sheila...it's turnin brown" Bunny said and her eyes widened.

Alicia took a strand and saw the truth. It was changing to a chestnut brown color. _N-no…_ Her eyes caught my broken scepter and everyone's followed hers.

"What-what happened mate? Why are ya hair turnin brown?" Bunny asked anxious. Alicia swallowed hard and her eyes began to tear up. She couldn't fight back the tears as they fell.

"I'm tuning mortal..."

**REVIEW! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 9 **

_It had been a day. A day of knowing my end was near and a day just sitting round. I wanted to go and find them but all I got was a 'no'_

Alicia's hair turned more brown with each passing hour and her only source of power is the piece of lava that she dearly held onto.

She decided to just sit here, torturing herself from the pity looks of others...even Bunny. _I didn't need pity! I needed the other's to be safe and her gone so I can pass in peace._

She felt so helpless. _If I was going mortal would I die? Would I live on? Would I forget the others?_ She has asked Manny, pleading him to help or answer her but the moon only shone high in the sky. Everyone was coming up with a plan and North was the instigator of it all.

_"Remember, home is where the heart is..."_

Magic's words have been echoing through her head since she heard them. Alicia knew she meant something with it and that only she knew, but what?  
_  
"Remember, home is where the heart is..."  
_  
_Heart..._then it felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. _My heart. The heart of my powers_. _Oh no Jack!  
_  
"Ya alright mate?" Bunny asked and she jerked out of her thoughts_. I had to get out of here_. "Yeah, just tired" She said and grabbed a piece of her scepter that had the piece of lava attached to it. Bunny on the other hand didn't see.

"Have you made a plan yet?" She asked and he shook his head. "North's still plannin' somthin'" he said.

Another lock of hair turned brown all of the sudden. My powers felt drained once more. Turning mortal was taking its toll on her and she had to save the others before it happened.

She took a deep breath_. I have to do this_. "Bunny" he looked at her. "What's wrong mate?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you something that's been bothering me..." Alicia trailed off. She really didn't know what to say. She looked at Bunny. His green eyes were shining with confusion. _20 seconds of intense bravery.  
_  
She grabbed him and before both of them knew it they kissed. She closed her eyes and waited for his rejection, but none came. He only kissed her back.

The kiss was intense. So intense my whole body was on fire from passion. She felt a small wind hit her back and she was brought back into reality.

She broke the kiss and they both breathed heavy. "I Love You and I'm sorry" Alicia said. A tear slipped from her face.

Bunny brushed it away, "I love ya too mate" Bunny said. More sorrow washed over her and somewhere in between her heart leaped with joy.

"I hope you can forgive me one day" Alicia said and saw his confusion. Before he could ask the windswept her away.

She held on tight to her broken scepter and pulled out a snow globe. "Home" She whispered in it and she flew through the portal. Ready to get Jack and the others back.

She landed hard on the grass. She stood up shaky and saw the volcano. The wind was no longer here so she decided to run.

As she run she felt a familiar presence. _Magic._ She thought and ran inside the volcano. The warmth surrounded her and she felt re-energized. Her head snapped around looking for any signs of Jack.

She gasped when she saw his stick and picked it up. It was luckily still in one piece but when she looked up all color drained from my face.

There was a cage and inside Jack lay, unconscious. _Oh moon, please be okay. _She used her strength and jumped up. She grabbed onto the bars and managed to summon her power melting the bars away.

She broke in and kneeled by Jack. He was warm and paler than usual. He was barely breathing and sweating. She grabbed him by the hoodie and threw him over her shoulder. There was a slight groaning noise from him that made her sigh in relief.

"Don't worry Jack. I got you" Alicia swallowed hard and jumped out. Before she could land an ice cold wind swept them up and took them out of the volcano.

"Take us to Burgess" She demanded and the wind took them. The wind was already piercing her skin and freezing her, but she didn't care.

"Come on. Hang on Frost" Alicia said and shortly after that they arrived in Burgess. It was night time and it was freezing. Being half mortal the cold made her shiver and on the other hand it was burning her; sucking her powers away.

She landed by a lake and sat him down. The cold surrounded him but he didn't look better.

"Wake up Frost!" Alicia yelled slapping him against his face but didn't get a sound. Her heart beat hard in her chest, "Open your bloody eyes Frostbite!" she shouted at him.

She started breathing heavy as the cold succumb her but she couldn't let it. "Come on! You can't leave, what about North and Sandy and Bunny...and Tooth..." she trailed off and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

There was laughter and she spun around. She saw Magic stand at the other side of the lake. She had a smirk on her face. "You were a little too late Diana" she said and Alicia growled.

"You monster" Alicia spat and she laughed. "Funny...we're both one" she said. Alicia narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

There was a glint of evil running in her eyes and she pointed at Alicia's piece of scepter. "You should've died by now for turning mortal, but you didn't thanks to one thing" she said.

Alicia's eyes widened. "Yes my dear, that rock is what keeps you alive. It was a curse the day you got it and Thanks to it I'm now standing before you" she said.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

**Chapter 10**

_N-no, it can't be. It just can't! That means everything that happened is my fault. My fault my seasonal friends got kidnapped, my sister and Jack. Oh Moon I'm so sorry_. Alicia thought.

"Aww, seeming a bit remorseful don't we? Let me help you get rid of the pain" Magic spat and charged at Alicia.

Alicia stood ready but didn't see the bright light coming. She was blinded, for a few seconds. "That's Spring technique! What did you do to her?!" Alicia yelled slowly opening her eyes.

She laughed, "What I needed to" she said and wiggled he fingers. She wore 2 rings. One with a flower on it and another one with an Autumn leaf on it.

"Poor you, couldn't save anyone you cared for. I'll tell you what. If you manage to kill me they would be free and if not...well I think you know where I'm going" she said with a sly smirk.

"Then I accept" Alicia said and concentrated. She brought her hands up and Magic yelped. Vines covered her legs and Alicia smirked.

Alicia summoned the wind and hit her right in the abdomen. Unfortunately most of her strength was depleted and her breathing was hard.

Magic laughed at her, "Good try" she said. The vines withered away and Alicia's thought was immediately, _Autumn_

"For the daughter of Mother Nature you sure have her powers" the words left her mouth and Alicia's heart stopped.

She laughed again. "Yes, why do you think you were in the orphanage in the middle of no-where? She left you because she never loved you." She said.

"She hated you and left you to die in the cold, all alone. Pathetic little baby" Magic said

_I couldn't hear anymore, it hurt too much_. "Shut up!" Alicia shouted and clenched her fists. She kept talking and talking.

She tried to ignore her and when her eyes fell on Jack's limp body, she snapped. _I was the reason all of this happen, the reason she was here. The reason Jack was laying there leaving Tooth and the others behind to morn. And I will not stand for it!_ _Even if it meant my time is up._

Alicia yelled and vines once again grabbed onto Magic but consumed her up to her neck. Alicia took her scepter and melted it. She retrieved the stone and walked towards Jack.

"What are you doing?! You can't save him!" She shouted and Alicia stopped beside him. "As a matter of fact, I can and get I'd of you the same time." She said and Magic's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't""I would! If it means my friends are safe then so be it!" Alicia snapped at her. Magic yelled and tried to break out but couldn't. She kneeled beside Jack, "You idiot! You'll die too!" She said.

"I know" She managed to whisper. "I'm sorry about this Frost" She said and took his hand. The touch was burning and she grabbed his hand stronger burning through. Alicia bit back a yell of pain as she forced the stone inside Jack's palm.

_It was the life of us and I was willing to give it to him. It was unfair for him to leave so much behind and so many things to learn as a young spirit. If the stone was taken and frozen as a life force for him, it would mean Magic would die. I would lose my last immortality and also die, but I was ready.  
_  
As soon as she felt the stone inside him, she pulled my hand away. She winced at the burn she had and saw Jack's was starting to heal.

The vines that held Magic disappeared leaving her on the floor. She screamed in agony and Alicia saw the rings glow. "What have you done?!" She yelled at her.

Before Alicia could answer back she fell to the ground gasping. Her whole body ran cold. She clutched her heart. It felt as if it was freezing and not long after that she was freezing. Her hair had turned back to her mortal color.

She saw Magic start to turn to ice and before it covered her completely she let out a blood curling yell. Then there was a blue light and Alicia had to close her eyes.

When she opened them she gasped. Magic was frozen solid and Jack's body glowed. _He's gonna be okay._ Alicia thought and smiled. Unfortunately it was short lived when she felt the cold consume her.

She resisted and grabbed her melted scepter. _Not until she's dead_. She aimed and threw it. It hit Magic head on. The ice broke and a shock wave emerged. Alicia was hit head on.

She was hit against a tree and yelped in pain. _How many times am I going to hit my back?_ She thought painfully. A cold wind rushed through her and she shivered.

She heard a small groan through the clattering of her teeth and saw Jack slowly stand up. Alicia smiled, _It's finally over. _She thought and closed her eyes.

"What happened? Where- Oh no. Alicia!" She heard Jack shout and heard him came next to her. She was too tired and cold to open her eyes.

"Wake up! Come on!" He shouted and Alicia growled when his cold skin touched her own freezing one. He jerked back, "Wh-Why am I not burning her?" he asked himself.

"S-sim-m-pp-le r-real-ly, I'm-m m-mortal" She coughed and found the energy to slowly open her eyes. "What happened?" He asked. "Magic's gone" Alicia said and felt her eyes start to droop into a deep slumber.

"D-do m-me a-a f-fa-avor Frostbite. K-keep an eye on Spring and Bunny" She whispered out and coughed. "Save your strength!" He shouted at her but she didn't listen.

"Be good to Tooth and make her happy." She said and felt herself tearing up. "Please" Jack whispered.

"Tell Bunny I'm sorry" She whispered and her eyes shut. One last tear escaped her before she was gone...

**REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
